Korean Invasion Starring James Bond Jr Tracy Milbanks and Gordo Leiter
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and his Uncle are captured by Dr No and some North Koreans so Tracy and ordo will come to their rescue. JamesxTracy a tiny bit in it.


Korean Invasion Starring James Bond Jr Tracy Milbanks and Gordo Leiter

Set after last fanfic of James Bond Jr

007: Uncle James to James I need you to help me with a mission near North Korea S.C.U.M is planning an invasion with North Korea.

James: Right Uncle I'll come alone.

007: Best plan James.

Soon James left Warfield town but left Tracy, Gordo, IQ and Phoebe a note.

Note: Dear Tracy, Gordo, IQ and Phoebe I'm sorry I had to leave but my Uncle has called me to help battle S.C.U.M in North Korea and it is best you four don't come in case you get hurt or worse. From James. P.S. Watch your backs.

Tracy: Oh god James we have just starting dating and you're going after terrorists in North Korea.

Gordo: James knows what he's doing.

IQ: I sure hope so.

Phoebe: Why's that?

Gordo: James's Uncle was once captured in North Korea once and he spent 14 months there.

Tracy: Oh god!

9 weeks later.

Tracy: Exactly how long has it been since James left for North Korea?

Gordo: Nine weeks.

Mr Milbanks: His fault for going there in the first place!

Gordo: Milbanks no eavesdropping this is private! There should be a law against that.

Tracy: Daddy don't you understand the world is most likely at state so please let me and the others talk in private.

Then the news came on.

TV Reporter: A message as been sent to MI6 that they will pay for coming into North Korea. And they plan to kill their top agent and his nephew for coming to Korea.

Phoebe: There's more to this plot.

IQ: I agree and that S.C.U.M is behind this even through Scumlord and Goldie Finger are locked in jail.

Gordo: And Derange quitted and Von Skarin and D Plank are dead so that leaves a number of S.C.U.M Agents behind this plot.

Tracy: I sense Dr No is mostly likely behind this.

Q: You are right No is behind this.

Gordo: The new Quartermaster you're younger than I expected.

Q: You'd be surprised.

Tracy: Ok we must rescue 007 and more importantly James.

Mr Milbanks: Let Bond Jr and his Uncle stay there.

Tracy: Unless you want WWIII I suggest you let me and Gordo rescue James and 007.

Q: It will be dangerous but you two plus 007's nephew did save the Queen last year.

Tracy: So will you let 007 and James get tortured or will you help us rescue them Quartermaster?

Q: Only with this a map and a way of telling you about the defences apart from that I can't I'm sorry.

IQ: It's fine my Grandfather would be proud.

Q: 007 was right: Brave New World.

Soon Tracy and Gordo got into commando gear and headed for North Korea where they started making a plan.

Tracy: We need to grab some S.C.U.M Uniforms to get into North Korea.

Gordo: (knocks two out) These two will do couldn't find a female one.

Tracy: Ah well. Gordo did you know how much I hate Dr No?

Gordo: Not really but I'm sure you'd give me a reason why you hate him.

Tracy: I hated him since the day Oddjob gassed me with those roses.

Gordo: Good reason speaking of Oddjob there he is talking to Dr No and a North Korean.

Soon Tracy and Gordo got into the S.C.U.M Uniforms and went into the base.

Dr No: You two go with Major Moon to the Interrogation Room! (yells) AND HURRY!

Oddjob: Hang on I have seen you short one before. (pulls off Tracy's mask) the girl I gassed to kill Bond.

Tracy: (sarcastically) You have a great memory…..Oddburke.

Oddjob: Put her in the room next to Bond Jr.

Major Moon: Yes Oddjob.

Gordo: I don't suppose Major you are related to Colonel Tan Sun Moon?

Major Moon: He was my cousin and your friend's uncle killed him I will have revenge for him.

Dr No: Not yet first I want to see the look on their faces when MI6 crumbles.

Major Moon: As you wish Dr No.

Soon Gordo and Tracy were locked in cells near James.

Major Moon: Well Bond Jr your girlfriend and one of your other pals have come to rescue you it was futile and they will die with you.

Tracy: (yells) You know for someone who hates the West you so love taking orders from S.C.U.M!

Major Moon: You think I work for S.C.U.M? Perhaps for the moment but once we have thought up the plan things will be completely different.

James: Trace, Gordo I appreciate you coming but you have both put yourselves in danger.

Gordo: We're a team my man. We will always have your back but we need a plan now through.

007: Quieten down you lot they're coming.

Oddjob: Do the girl first.

Korean Lieutenant: Yes Oddjob.

Soon the Koreans took Tracy in the interrogation room.

Korean Lieutenant: What is the secrets of MI6?

Tracy: If I knew I wouldn't tell you.

Korean Lieutenant: Liar! Tell me now who are your allies in Britain.

Tracy: Me, myself and I.

Then Tracy broke through her ropes and punched the Korean Lieutenant in the face!

Tracy: Now to rescue James, 007 and Gordo.

Dr No: Not likely girl!

Tracy: Name's Milbanks Tracy Milbanks and I will have revenge for you having Oddjob gas me.

Then Tracy and Dr No battled which Dr No won but Tracy got away.

Tracy: Ok here goes.

Then she kicked the door down and saw how badly injured James looked.

Tracy: Oh god James!

James: You still love me?

Tracy: Always now let's rescue Gordo and your Uncle.

Gordo: No need rescued myself I broke down the door on top of Major Moon and I overheard that the North Koreans are going to invade all of Europe.

007: Then we need to stop them. You three will have to use guns for this job!

James and Gordo: With pleasure.

Tracy: Ok but just to save England and the rest of the world and I didn't reveal anything to the Korean Lieutenant.

James: I knew you wouldn't you don't snitch unlike Nossy Noseworthy.

Major Moon: You British are pathetic thinking you have the right to police the world.

Gordo: More than Korea rules the Earth.

Then Gordo shot Major Moon.

Dr No: Oddjob finish these pests once and for all!

Oddjob: I love these jobs!

Tracy: S.C.U.M will never rule the Earth!

Dr No: (cackles) Says you Milbanks and since you got gassed the rest of the Antidote and roses maybe destroyed but I will destroy you right after Bond Jr!

James: (yells) DON'T THINK SO DOCTOR NO! (and punches No) You lay a hand on Tracy you have to deal with me.

Gordo: And me she's like a sister.

James and Tracy: Good enough.

Soon all three of them beated up Oddjob and Gordo shot Oddjob's hand off!

Oddjob: (yells) MY HAND!

007: S.C.U.M has lost the war Doctor so I suggest you surrender.

Dr No: (yells) NEVER! I am going to hand the pleasure of seeing you four meet your ends. Now I ask any last – oh forget that! GOODBYE!

Tracy: (grabbing a gun) Just what I was going to say!

Then she shot No in the right metal arm!

Dr No: (yells) ARGH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MILBANKS!

James: You have the cell next to Scumlord.

Gordo: Short version we win.

Then James and Gordo grabbed No and dragged him to a Helicopter that M had arrived on.

M: Young James and his friends save Earth again 007.

007: Yes sir and I have a mentor planned for my nephews and his friends: Jack Wade.

James, Tracy and Gordo: Of course 007.

The End


End file.
